


I'm Just Worthless Trash...

by GhostyToasty



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Canon-Typical Behavior, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Island Mode (Dangan Ronpa), Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, M/M, Smut, Top Hinata Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostyToasty/pseuds/GhostyToasty
Summary: Nagito and Hajime hide in Hinata's cabin during a rainstorm and decide to share their first time. That's it. It's just a fluffy nightmare.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 130





	I'm Just Worthless Trash...

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try my hand at writing smut and I'm not really happy with how this turned out, but enjoy! I don't think this has any spoilers past Chapter 1, but correct me if I'm wrong.

"I'm just trash," Nagito sighed. "A pathetic excuse for an ultimate like me could never dream of understanding a hope as bright as yours. I can't-"

"You're not trash." Hajime cut off his boyfriend's self-deprecative ranting and buried his face in Nagito's fluffy hair, pulling him onto his lap. Hajime ran his fingers through the mess that Nagito called hair, trying to comb out loose sand but only succeeding in lodging grains deeper underneath his nails. "But I think we're gonna need to wash your jacket."

Nagito let out a raspy laugh and brushed a bit of dried seaweed off his sand crusted jacket that they were using as a towel. The red drawstrings danced in the salty breeze and seagull calls carried across the ocean. The thin fabric was the only thing separating the unlikely couple from the sandy shores of Jabberwock Island.

Nagito mumbled something unintelligible and snuggled closer to his boyfriend. Hajime used his fingertips to trace shapes on Nagito's pale skin and whispered sweet nothings into his ear. He tilted his head back to stare at the clouds that were growing increasingly grayer by the minute. He was broken from his trance as he felt Nagito shift in his lap. "Hmm?"

"It's raining."

"It is? Oh. It is." Hajime wiped a raindrop from his face and helped Nagito to his feet and shook sand of the jacket. Thunder rattled the peaceful sky and the clouds were ripped open by rain. They ran for the cottages, tripping over their feet and soaked through their clothes. 

Hajime threw open the door, yanking Nagito in after him and slamming the door behind them. They collapsed on the bed, panting. "Aww," Nagito breathed.

"What's wrong?" 

"We're gonna soak your blankets." Nagito rested his head on his boyfriend's chest and kicked off his shoes. "This is all my fault. I'm the unluckiest person ever. I'm worthless..."

Hajime shook the water out of his hair. "Don't say that." He leaned towards Nagito and pressed their lips together. "I think you're wonderful." 

Nagito sat up and pulled Hajime up by his tie to kiss him again. Hajime tugged on Nagito's bottom lip with his teeth and slid his tongue into Nagito's mouth when he parted his lips. Nagito swung his leg on Hajime's lap to straddle him and Hajime slid his hands up his shirt and rubbed his thumbs over Nagito's nipples. He let out a small whine and arched his back. 

"Does it feel okay?" Hajime breathed. Nagito nodded and fumbled with Nagito's tie, finally untying the knot and dropping it to the floor. He moved onto undoing the buttons and shoved it off his shoulders to join the tie on the floor. He struggled to yank off his own tee shirt that was still plastered to his skin with rain. Hajime rocked his hips against Nagito's as he slammed their lips back together.

Hajime pulled away again to suck hickeys on his boyfriend's neck. He admired the how easily the pale skin bruised, taking note of how pretty they'd look in the morning. Nagito's hands slid down to unbuckle Hajime's belt and tossed it to the floor. "Wait, let's talk about this," Hajime said as Nagito reached to grasp his pants zipper. "How far are we going with this?"

"I would be honored if you would consider indulging with such low life as me," Nagito whispered, tugging on the shell of Hajime's ear with his teeth. 

Hajime shivered with arousal. "We're not going all the way unless you stop degrading yourself."

"Someone like me deserves that treatment" Nagito insisted.

Hajime sighed and pulled away. "We're gonna stop right now if you don't."

Nagito whined in protest, waiting to see if Hajime you hold true to his word. When we realized he was, Nagito grumbled and nodded.

"Good." Hajime sucked another hickey on Nagito's neck and tugged off their pants. "Do you wanna...like...do you have a preference? Do you wanna top or bottom?"

Nagito shrugged, "We can switch if you want. You can top this time and I can top the next time?"

"Sure, that works." Hajime let go of Nagito to strip off his boxers and Nagito did the same. 

"Wow..." Nagito trailed a finger down Hajime's chest. "You're really hot."

"Thanks, uh, you too. Have you done this before?" Hajime asked, reaching over into the bedside table to grab lube. 

"Never. How could someone want to touch me? I'm nothing but utter filth..."

"Nagito..."

"Ah, sorry."

Hajime popped the cap off, pouring some onto his fingers, spilling some over the sheets in the process. "This is my first too. You ready?" He nodded and Hajime circled his finger around Nagito's hole. Hajime locked eyes with him and slowly slid his finger in. "Tell me if you wanna stop." He slowly thrust in and out, enjoying his soft noises of enjoyment. "Are you ready for another?"

"Please," Nagito begged. Hajime pushed in another finger and tried curling them a bit. Nagito cried out, and his eyes shot open as Hajime brushed against his prostate and scissored his fingers.

"I'm going to add another, are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." Hajime slowly pushed in a third finger. "Slow down, it kinda hurts."

"Sorry." He brushed away the the tears pooling in his boyfriend's eyes and pressed a kiss onto Nagito's forehead. He reached down to stroke Nagito's dick. He kept jacking him of as he began fingering him again, biting his lip at how loud Nagito was moaning.

"Alright, I'm ready."

"Are you sure, we don't have to do this."

"Fuck me," Nagito begged. 

Hajime tried to tear open a condom with his slippery hand before resorting to his teeth, slowly pushing into Nagito and moaning at how amazing it felt. "Okay, tell me when I can move."

"Alright, give me a minute." Nagito took a few deep breaths. "Okay, you can move."

Hajime pushed in and out slowly, "Fuck, you're tight." He started to pick up speed thrusting and out.

"Oh god, right there," Nagito all but screamed as Hajime slammed into his prostate head on. "Touch me."

Hajime reached down to pump Nagito's dick. "Please tell me your close."

Nagito cried out as his organism rushed through his, Hajime finishing as Nagito squeezed around him. He slowly pulled out and trashed the condom, before flopping down next to his boyfriend, panting.

"Aw, I got you all sticky," Nagito said, pointing at the cum splattered across their chests.

"How to you feel?" Hajime asked, wrapping his arms around Nagito's waist and spooning him.

"Kinda sore..."

"Sorry about that, should we shower off?"

"I'm the morning," Nagito murmured, pulling the blankets over them, still slightly damp. 

"Nagito? I love you."

"Love you too," he breathed, closing his eyes and listening the sound of rain dripping off the roof. "Good night."

**Author's Note:**

> That.....was bad. I promise my other stuff will be better. I want to delete this, but a couple people have it bookmarked so I would feel bad if they genuinely liked the fic and couldn't find it again so.....


End file.
